1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly for cable assemblies each of which includes a plurality wires and pins or receptacles connected to the respective wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable assembly has been used to connect devices, such as a printer, an external hard drive or a scanner to a computer or to connect computers to each other. The cable assembly generally includes a plurality of wires and pins or receptacles as multiple contacts connected to the respective wires. Such a cable is adapted to connect to a connector assembly which is attached to a circuit board of a device or a computer.
FIG. 7 shows a connector assembly 100 of a prior art, which includes upper and lower connectors 110 and 120 stacked or connected to each other. The upper connector 110 comprises an electrically insulating body 112. Provided in the front face of the body 112 is a recess 112a within which a plurality of contacts 114 are arranged in an array and are secured to the body 112. Metal brackets 116, for connecting the upper connector 110 to the lower connector 120, are secured to the body 112 at the either ends thereof. The contacts 114 are connected to corresponding contact points on a circuit board 134 by a plurality of L-shaped leads 118 when the connector assembly 100 is attached to the circuit board 134.
The lower connector 120 has substantially the same configuration as the upper connector 110, and includes an electrically insulating body 122. Provided in the front face of the body 122 is a recess 122a within which a plurality of contacts 124 are arranged in an array and are secured to the body 122. Metal brackets 126, for connecting the lower connector 120 to the circuit board 134, are secured to the body 122 at the either end thereof. The contacts 124 are connected to corresponding contact points on the circuit board 134 by a plurality of L-shaped leads 118 when the connector assembly 100 is attached to the circuit board 134.
Spacers 128 and 130 of an electrically insulating material are inserted between the brackets 116 and 126 of the upper and lower connectors 110 and 120, and between the bracket 126 of the lower connector 120 and the circuit board 134, respectively. According to the prior art, holes are provided extending through the circuit board 134, the spacers 130, the brackets 126, and the spacers 128, through which screw fasteners 132 are inserted so that the fasteners 132 threadly engage threaded holes 116a provided in the brackets 116 of the upper connector to secure the connector assembly 100 to the circuit board 134.
As can be seen from the illustration of FIG. 7, according to the prior art, attachment of the connector assembly to a circuit board by screw fasteners reduces the efficiency of assembly work of the connector assembly to a circuit board, and increases time and cost for manufacturing.